


What It Looks Like...

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Prompt: panties.Cas is cleaning up the apartment after Sam and Eileen visited and finds a pair of panties wedged in the couch cushions. Trying to think how to get them back to her without embarrassing everyone, he's caught off guard when his roommate Dean comes home and has questions for him.





	1. This is Not What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Spn a.b.o. Bingo round 4
> 
> Square filled mating/claiming.

"This is not what it looks like." 

 

Cas stood frozen as his roommate Dean came through the door. The gorgeous, green eyed, freckled, sexy Alpha roommate that he'd been pining for from the moment they met. Alright, maybe he was being dramatic, but their first late night talk over Marvel movies had pretty much ruined him for anyone else, with the way Dean's eyes twinkled at him as they ranted about their ships never being properly portrayed…

 

Now was not the time for that tangent. Because at the moment, Cas was standing shirtless as Dean stared at his hands, or rather at the pale pink cloth he held. Guiltily, he put his hands behind his back, as though that might make things better. 

 

"Dean, I … umm. This is  _ really _ not what it looks like. I was cleaning up and I guess when Sam and Eileen used the pullout the other night she left her… um…" He lost his train of thought as Dean stepped into the apartment and shut the door, leaning against it with a sly smile.

 

"So all this is, is you trying to figure out how to get a pair of panties back to Eileen without seriously embarrassing everyone involved? Then why are you hiding them behind your back, Cas?" Dean casually kicked off his shoes and stepped closer. "Were you noticing how soft they are, little Omega? How the satin catches on your hands?" 

 

"N-no, I--"  _ So soft… _ the way he'd imagined Dean's skin must feel in those delicate spots, the base of the throat, the inside of the wrist, that hollow under the hip… The way he imagined those plush lips would feel. Cas realized his breathing had gone shallow and he fought to control it, only to glance up and discover Dean was directly before him, eyeing him hotly. He blurted the first thing that came to mind. "How'd you know they're satin?"

 

Dean gave a low, rasping chuckle and reached around a frozen Cas to take the panties from his unresisting fingers. He held them up in front of Cas's eyes by one finger under the band and swayed them back and forth.

 

"You missed a detail, honeybee," Dean teased, calling Cas by the nickname he'd used since he learned of Cas' intention to open an apiary once he was done college, as well as a comment on his honey and beeswax scent. 

 

"What did I miss?" Cas asked, scarcely recognizing his own strangled voice. 

 

Dean snapped the panties open and held them up for Cas to see. "These are not Eileen's size. And much as I dislike thinking about my sister-in-law's genitals, I'm fairly certain she doesn't need that pocket." He held them before his own groin as though to emphasize the detail Cas had missed and Cas licked his lips unconsciously. "Want to try for another explanation?"

 

"I… that is…" Cas's brain refused to cooperate as he stared down at the panties held taut against Dean's jeans, and he felt a shiver slide down his spine at the impossible, incredible image that presented itself. Letting loose a soft whimper, his knees wobbled and he swayed back a step, one that Dean followed, one after the other until Cas was pressed against the wall and Dean was before him. 

 

Dean leaned closer, carefully keeping their bodies from touching as he whispered softly into Cas' ear. "Would you like to see the ones I'm wearing now?" Dean's breath was hot against his ear and the hairs on Cas' arms raised at the other man's proximity. The shiver spread through him, tightening his nipples and he whimpered softly. "They're my favourite shade of blue, like a gorgeous summer sky." Dean's lips brushed against the shell of his ear and Cas melted, and Dean's arms were around him in a flash, holding him upright effortlessly. 

 

"Dean…" Cas whimpered his name and a rush of slick escaped him, and he saw the Alpha's nose twitch.

 

"Oh, baby, you smell perfect. I want to taste you, drink you down. Cas, I've wanted you so long, tell me you want me too, please." Dean murmured against his hair, his body trembling with desire.

 

A sudden certainty swept over Cas and he knew without a doubt what to do next. Straightening his spine, he made his voice as firm as possible.

 

“Let me go, Alpha.” Dean’s arms dropped as through burned and his expression was stricken, but Cas reached for him and drew a gentle hand down his cheek. “Scent me, Alpha, that’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

 

Dean took his hand and carefully raised it to his nose, keeping his eyes on Cas’ the whole time. When he turned his hand to scent at his wrist over the scent gland there, a low, purring growl erupted from deep within his chest. 

 

“Please tell me you’re sure, honeybee. I’ll claim you if we do this. I won’t be able to help myself with your scent calling me like that.” Dean’s eyes had gone dark and wild and Cas found himself tilting his head back to offer his throat. 

 

“Want an engraved invitation, Dean?” Cas asked teasingly, knowing his eyes were flashing gold as his Omega nature surged forward. The urge to run, for the chase, was strong, but their apartment wouldn’t really allow it. He’d have to arrange a camping in a secluded area. Maybe a cabin. Dean’s eyes were starting to flicker red and Cas stepped forward, pressing his naked chest against Dean’s. “Need me to run from you, or should I just lead you to my nest and present for you? Would that be clear enough, Dean?”

 

“Don’t run, little Omega, it’d be over too soon. I’ve no intention of taking you on the hall floor.” Dean’s voice had dropped impossibly deeper, and Cas felt his body loosening as more slick escaped him.  _ These jeans are a write-off til laundry’s done, but then I bet my sheets will be too.  _

 

Taking Dean’s hand he pushed past and led him down the hall to his room. As his scent surrounded them, he saw Dean’s eyes glaze over and Dean growled low in his throat.

 

Kicking the door shut, Cas crowded Dean against it, leaning in for a slow, sweet kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as Dean swept him into his arms and held him carefully, tenderly.

 

“Dean…” he murmured softly and felt his heart clench when Dean replied with his usual greeting.

 

“Hey Cas…” His voice was as soft as his lips, as gentle as his touch against the line of Cas' jaw, and Cas gave a soft whine as he leaned into that touch.

 

Dean cupped his cheek softly, brushing his thumb over the five o’clock shadow and tilting Cas' lips up slightly, brushing their lips together again gently. Cas allowed his lips to part slightly and Dean took the invitation, delving into his mouth and tangling their tongues, taking Cas apart at the seams. Cas stumbled backwards and pulled Dean along to the bed.

 

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes, Alpha-mine," Cas rasped and Dean gave a low, satisfied chuckle as Cas stripped him of his flannel, then reached for the hem of his t-shirt.

 

"Feeling a little naked, being the only one without a shirt?" Dean teased lightly, but his gaze was hot enough to feel as he stared down at Cas' chest. A moment later Dean had knocked him over onto his bed, bending and laying a kiss to his chest, just a breath away from his right nipple. Cas gasped as his tongue darted out to flick over his skin. As he straightened, Dean gave him a dark look, one that tightened things low in Cas' gut. "That freckle has been driving me crazy for months, by the way," he explained and Cas huffed a breathless laugh.

 

Cas pulled his roommate up into his arms and raised an imperious eyebrow. "I'm sorry, did you just pinpoint my single freckle as something that drives you crazy? I want to play connect the dots with yours." And Dean started to smirk Cas winked at him. "With my tongue."

 

Dean gave a soft groan and shifted slightly, and Cas gasped at the hard length against his hip. Rolling his own unconsciously, he moaned at the spark of heat building in his gut.

 

Rolling quickly, he pinned Dean to his bed, and watched at his scent took him over. His eyes flashed red and Cas purred softly in response, baring his throat even as he kept the dominant position. This was his nest and he would be in charge here. He reached down and caressed his way over Dean's bare chest, stopping to toy with his nipples and pulling a moan of pleasure from his Alpha. He bent and flicked his tongue over one, bringing it to a stiff peak, then set his teeth to the tightened nub lightly. Dean winced and squirmed under him, and shook his head.

 

"Hey, honeybee, only one kind of biting I want from you, alright?" he said softly, and Cas groaned at the thought of marking his lover. 

 

"Gotcha. I'll try to refrain then. What about hickeys?" Cas teased, and Dean snorted.

 

"What is this, junior high? Keep 'em where they can't be seen in a t-shirt and I'm fine." Dean rolled his eyes a little, but his smile was affectionate and Cas basked in its warmth. Dean pulled him in for another kiss, one that started soft and slow, but quickly turned frantic as they ground against each other. 

 

Finally Cas pulled back, panting for breath, and laid a hand on Dean's chest, pushing him back onto the mattress a little as well. "Fuck, Dean. You've got me about to come in my pants like a teenager. How about I ride you instead?"

 

Dean's eyes widened and flashed red, and suddenly there was a mad scramble to get rid of each other's jeans; Cas got Dean's undone and halfway down his thighs when his brain registered the blue, silk and lace panties. He whimpered low in his throat and Dean flashed him a smug smile, only to have his jaw drop when he saw the bright orange backless underwear Cas was wearing. 

 

"Oh, fuck, honeybee. Are you trying to kill me here?" Dean groaned, then flipped them to land Cas on his back. Even as Cas registered the sudden move, his jeans were stripped down his legs and Dean wormed his way down to kiss and lick at his inner thighs. "Let me, Cas? I gotta taste you. Fuck, baby, please…" 

 

Cas hitched his hips back and swung his legs over Dean's shoulders. "This what you had in mind, Alpha-mine?"

 

After a heartbeat of staring, Dean dove forward and lapped at Cas' leaking hole, twirling his tongue then thrusting it against the ring of muscle like a spear, making obscene sounds as he licked and sucked, leaving Cas gasping and trembling.

 

"Dean, Dean, oh  _ fuck." _ Cas writhed under Dean's lips and tongue, heat firing and building in his gut, his cock weeping precome. Dean let out a low chuckle, and Cas squirmed as the vibration swept through him. He could feel his orgasm building, and fisted his hands in Dean's hair, tugging on him and pleading. "Dean, up here, fuck… want you in me. Knot me!"

 

Dean leapt on him with a growl, their cocks rutting against each other, both cotton and silk stained with precome. Cas finally reached down and palmed Dean roughly, pulling a groan from his lover. 

 

"I  _ said  _ 'knot me'!" he demanded, and Dean huffed a laugh as he squirmed out of his panties. 

 

"Huh, and I thought you said you were gonna ride me…" Dean teased.

 

Cas rolled them again, blessing his nesting bed for its ample space, and straddled his lover, grinding down against him in a wet glide. Dean threw his head back on the pillows and moaned, and Cas slid over him again and again, each slide easier than the last as Cas' slick coated Dean's cock. Finally, unable to stand any more teasing, Cas lifted his hips and reached back, grasping Dean's thick shaft and lining up. 

 

He paused for a moment and met Dean's eyes. Staring down he saw passion and lust, but also overwhelming affection in the stare burning up at him from those luminescent green eyes. Cas bent slowly, and pressed his lips gently to Dean's in a soft, chaste kiss. 

 

"I love you, Dean. You should know that." Dean's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to respond, but Cas took the moment and slid down onto his cock, pulling a punched out exclamation of his name from the man beneath him.

 

Dean shuddered underneath him, his hands clamping down on Cas' waist and holding him immobile as he panted, and though Cas tried to squirm free, the Alpha's strength kept him frozen. A rush of slick escaped him, leaking down Dean's shaft, in clear demonstration of approval of that strength. 

 

"Dean, fuck, let me move, Alpha, please!" Cas begged, whining as his body clenched around the head of Dean's cock, but still desperate for more.

 

Dean's eye slid shut at the sensation and he trembled as he held fast to his hips. "Cas, unless you want this to be over real fast, honeybee, gimme a minute."

 

"Dean, we can take our time later, I need you to take me!" Cas pleaded, deliberately clenching around Dean's cock again, a move that got a groan from Dean, and another inch of cock thrust into him. 

 

"Cas I mean it, if I lose control I'll claim you. We should talk about this," Dean's voice was hoarse and deeper than usual, his control hanging by a thread as Cas fought to break it. 

 

"So, claim me. I want you. I've loved you for eight months, lusted after you for longer. Make me yours, Dean. I already am." 

 

Dean's eyes flashed red and Cas found himself on his back with Dean hooking one of his knees over his elbow. A soft growling filled the room and Cas whined in response, calling to his mate desperately. 

 

Dean thrust home, and Cas let out a howl as his cock swept over his prostate, and rocked up against Dean, taking him deeper and pleading with him to move. 

 

"Oh fuck, Dean, fuck, yes!" Cas babbled and cursed, his body breaking out in a sweat as Dean drove into him mercilessly, his hands clutching at Dean's back as he pounded into him.

 

"Cas, I'm so close, honeybee, I want you to bite me. Claim me, Omega, I want your mark on me!" Dean ordered and begged, and Cas sank his fangs into Dean's scent gland without a second thought. 

 

The instant he drew blood Dean's knot popped into place, locking their bodies together and Dean rutted into him hard and fast, his knot rubbing over Cas' sweet spot over and over until he came screaming Dean's name, scarcely noticing the flash of pain as Dean bit down on his scent gland and claimed him, mating them for all time. Dean stiffened above him and Cas felt the hot spurt of come filling him, the throb of Dean knot pulsing inside him drawing out his own orgasm until he was trembling and shaking on the verge of tears at the sensation.

 

Slowly they stilled, Dean's arm shaking as he let go of Cas' leg and slid it under his shoulder to hold him instead.

 

"I love you too, Cas. Fuck. Feels like I always have," Dean breathed softly against his throat, laying gentle kisses against his scent gland and lightly sweeping his tongue over it. Cas nuzzled against Dean's throat and kissed his way to his earlobe, breathing a soft laugh.

 

"Say it again?" he asked softly, and Dean chuckled low in his throat. Pulling back to meet his eyes, Dean bent and kissed him tenderly. 

 

"I love you, honeybee. You're mine."

 

They settled in together to sleep, and Cas was yawning against Dean's hair when he realized something. 

 

"Um, Dean? Why were your panties in the couch cushions?"


	2. This is Exactly What It Looks Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets home from work to find Cas staring at an object in his hands again. No satin panties this time, but something else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consequences, boys...
> 
> Square filled for abo bingo, mpreg.

Dean got home from work and found his boyfriend of six weeks standing in the living room, staring down at his hands. It reminded him of how they'd gotten together, but this time Cas wasn't holding a pair of pink satin panties. He was staring at a thermometer or something.

 

"Hey honeybee, you not feeling well?" he asked as he kicked off his shoes. Cas' head jerked up to stare at him, his skin ashen under his tan. "Cas?" Dean crossed quickly to his side and took his hands, setting the thermometer on the coffee table without a second thought.

 

Cas swallowed harshly. "Dean…" His voice was hoarse and rough, deeper than usual, and Dean pulled him down to sit on the couch. 

 

"Cas, you're freakin' me out. What's wrong?" Dean asked his boyfriend, checking his forehead with the back of one hand. "You don't have a fever…" 

 

Cas blinked at him, his brows drawn down and his head tilted to one side in confusion. Dean always thought he looked like an adorable kitten when he did that, but rarely dared mention it. 

 

"Dean, I don't have a fever, but no, I'm not feeling great. I've been throwing up half the day, until I got some soup and crackers into me. Did you get my text about ginger ale?" Cas looked hopefully around, and Dean winced. 

 

"Left it in the car. So you've got a stomach bug, sorry if I don't kiss you then, honeybee. I can't afford the time off work right now."

 

Dean stood to head back out to the garage, and Cas tugged his hand to get him to sit back down. "As long as it's here tomorrow, I should be fine. And seriously Dean, this isn't exactly catching," he said wryly, one eyebrow cocked in that way that always made Dean crazy. Cas rolled his eyes and Dean snuck in to scent at his throat, the ripe scent of his Omega driving him crazy.

 

"Fuck, honeybee, you smell amazing." Dean nuzzled at his throat again, licking lightly at the scent gland. Cas gasped, then a low, rumbling purr started. 

 

"You think so?" Cas sighed as he tilted his head back, giving Dean access to his throat and leaning back against the arm of the couch.

 

Dean prowled over him, kissing his way down Cas' throat to the hollow over his collarbone. Cas squirmed and melted underneath him, his legs falling apart to cradle Dean against his hips. His hands slid into Dean's hair, his nails scraping lightly over his scalp in a way that was quickly ramping up Dean's arousal. 

 

"Cas you always smell good, but now? You smell so fucking good, I could just eat you up, I just don't know where to start. There's this spot here…" he nuzzled against Cas' throat again, just behind his ear. Cas gave a soft whimper and melted further underneath him, breathing out his name and arching up to meet his lips. 

 

"You're really okay with this?" Cas asked softly, his voice uncertain but his scent a tangle of hope, joy, and fear. 

 

Dean pulled back and kissed him softly, sweetly, his fingers sliding softly against the skin peeking from under his shirt. He moved his hand gently up Cas' ribs to his chest, his thumb rubbing over Cas' nipple in the way he knew he liked, only this time rather than a low hum and a sultry look, Cas arched up off the couch with a gasp, his eyes wide with shock. 

 

"Feeling sensitive, honeybee?" Dean gave a low chuckle and bent to mouth at the stiff peak through the thin cotton of Cas' t-shirt. 

 

"Mmmm, Alpha-mine, feels so good! Fuck, I read that it could be like this, but damn, what a side effect. I'll take it," he purred softly, his arms sliding down Dean's back and pulling him closer. Dean growled at the rich scent of Cas' slick filling the air and pushed his shirt up to trace over the sensitive nipples with his tongue, first one then the other. Cas' head fell back against the cushion, then he reached down and stripped off his shirt. Dean hummed in approval and bent again to toy with the dusky, swollen nubs, and Cas cried out, writhing beneath him.  _ "Alpha!" _

 

"You like that, honeybee? Mmm, so gorgeous for me. You sure you're alright, Cas? The flu is a bitch," Dean asked, when Cas froze underneath him.

 

"The flu…?" Cas squirmed suddenly, pushing Dean up and off him. "The flu. Alpha-mine, I love you, but you're a bit off base."

 

"You said you were sick, and you were taking your temperature…" Dean pointed out, gesturing at the coffee table. Cas rolled his eyes, his scent amused, but now tense as well. "What is it?"

 

"Dean, my heart, I love you. But you're being a stereotypical Alpha. That's not a thermometer." Dean glanced over at the coffee table and Cas laid a gentle hand on his jaw and pulled his attention back. "What that is, is a positive pregnancy test."

 

Dean's mind blanked for a moment, then he was filled with overwhelming joy, but he quickly tamped it down. Cas hadn't said how he felt about this, and he refused to influence his lover on this matter.

 

"Cas, how do you feel about this?" he asked cautiously, but he couldn't help the hope that was welling up inside him. All he could picture was Cas holding their pup, nursing while he leaned back against Dean's chest, the two of them sharing sleepless nights and all-too-short days, nursing tears and sharing laughter…

 

Dean refocused on his lover with a start, the scent of tears strong in the air. Sure enough, as he glanced at him, Cas was smiling tremulously, tears trickling down his cheeks.

 

"Honey? Cas, c'mon, talk to me, honeybee. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. This is entirely your decision. I… I don't get a say. Whatever you decide, I'll be with you, I swear. Whether you want to keep the pup or not, I'm with you."

 

Cas shook his head, laughing softly as he wiped at his tears. "Hormones, Dean. Unfortunately, they're part of the package. And I'm happy. I'm so very happy, Alpha-mine. I can't wait to hold our pup in my arms. You're going to make an amazing father, Dean."

 

"You… you want this too?" Dean barely dared to breathe the question, but at Cas' happy nod, couldn't contain himself. Pulling Cas into his arms he kissed him passionately, his arms around him in a heartbeat. Cas' fingers tugged at his flannel, hauling it off his shoulders, then at his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. 

 

"Dean, bedroom. Now!" Cas panted, pushing Dean upright and quickly rolling to his feet before darting down the hall. Dean was after him in an instant, a fierce growl escaping him, and Dean could again scent Cas' slick heavy and rich in the air. He paused at the doorway to their room and stared as his mate kicked his pants loose and crawled onto the bed, his ass pointed at Dean as he presented for the first time. "Come and get me, Alpha-mine."

 

Dean groaned deep in his chest and fumbled his belt loose before attacking his zipper, stripping as quickly as he could. He was wearing red, satin panties with delicate black lace trim today, but he barely gave Cas a peek before he was hauling them down his legs and covering his Omega's body with his own. Lining up his cock he wasted no time and pressed forward, Cas' slick more than easing the way for him. Popping past the first ring of muscle, Dean slowed to give Cas a chance to accommodate him, but Cas shoved back, and Dean groaned loudly as he bottomed out in his lover's body. 

 

Grasping Cas' hips tightly and canting his hips just so, Dean proceeded to pound into his lover harshly. Cas' cries filled the room while Dean's groans and curses followed them. He reached around and grasped Cas' cock firmly, stroking fast, twisting his grip at the head in just the way he knew Cas liked, until Cas was shouting his name, seizing around him as he came. Dean followed him over as they locked together, his knot tying them and spurting deep into his body. 

 

"Fuck, lover. Is this what your libido is gonna be like? I love it, but I might not survive it," Dean teased. 

 

"You're hilarious, Dean," Cas muttered, and then froze. "Uh oh."

 

Dean tensed, worried. "What's wrong, honeybee? Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine, Dean." Cas squirmed a little and Dean ground into him in response, pulling a gasp from him.  _ "Fuck… _ I just… I need to pee."

 

Dean glanced down at where they would be knotted together for at least half an hour. 

 

"Can you hold it?" 

 

Dean quickly discovered this was not a question to ask his pregnant mate. Ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to PieDarling for betaing for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Love to CR-Noble for being my beta! Your notes always make me grin.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr, imbiowaresbitch


End file.
